


Bricomanzana

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Una tarde normal ocurre en casa de los Tezuka. Es la hora de la cena y la familia se reúne.Sin embargo Kunikazu-sama tiene una pequeña preocupación que le confiesa a su nieto.Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece. Es de Konomi Takeshi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sascha1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sascha1987/gifts).



 

**Tezuka Kunikazu va a buscar a su nieto para cenar. Su nuera está preparando la mesa, ya que Kuniharu está por llegar después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo.**

 

**El patriarca de los Tezuka sabe donde está su nieto mayor haciendo de las suyas con el torno, las gubias y la sierra esmeril desde que le deja usar las herramientas por la tozudez de Kunimitsu desde los siete u ocho años de vida.**

 

**Apenas llega al taller, ve a su nieto favorito muy concentrado y puliendo un trozo de madera que tiene la figura de la fruta predilecta del tenista: la manzana.**

 

**— Comienzo a creer que tienes un problema grave con las manzanas, Kunimitsu  —, confiesa su preocupación entre bromas, ya que con su nieto acostumbra a ser un amigo luego que el tenista se ha hecho un chico con principios claros.**

 

**— Nada de qué preocuparse, abuelo. La manzana es un elemento difícil de conseguir en la madera, sólo es un reto de bricolaje  —, explica mientras sopla la viruta sobrante en el surco donde está el tallo.**

 

**Kunikazu niega con la cabeza. Su nieto ama las manzanas, se llega a molestar con Ayana cuando hace las compras y no vuelve con ese fruto que se come todos los días después de la cena; siempre encuentra manzanas en los cuadernos de dibujo donde Kunimitsu guarda bocetos para después aplicarlos a la madera; o la computadora que le trajo su hijo es de la marca que tiene una manzana como ícono al igual que su teléfono celular y reproductor de música.**

 

**De pronto, se oye el ruido de un claxon que es el sonido con el cual Kuniharu avisa su llegada a casa, aunque esa manera no le gusta para nada al patriarca.**

 

**— Vamos, tu padre está aquí y tu madre debe estar sirviendo la comida  —, con voz molesta por ese ruido estridente que su hijo usa para que todo el mundo sepa que llega a casa. Kunimitsu asiente y se lleva la mazana con el para llevarla a clases. **

 

**Quiere regalársela a otra manzana** en el día de la amistad.**

**Author's Note:**

> ** Fuji Apple es un tipo de manzana que se planta en varios países y es combinación de otras cepas.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Sé que me caracterizo como una autora que hace fics con el toque picante del lemmon, pero siento que a veces variar es bueno, le da un toque refrescante a tu carrera como escritora amateur.


End file.
